Forest and Spices
by bythetongue
Summary: Kagome knew who he was, but to him, she was just a beautiful girl with ugly friends. And he has loved her for a long time.


M for sexual situations, probably not consensual, some violence and explicitness. I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or its characters, and no money was made off this story. 

"Don't scream," he said, a whisper in her ear. Started, the girl crouched over and hand hanging over a bush of ripe red berries, didn't breathe at all. Her head didn't move but eyes moved like a flash to the sound, hoping to catch just a glimpse of her shadowy intruder. The fading sunlight couldn't give her enough to look and she instead stared blankly at the sweet berries inches from her. Her hand lowered. "Do you like this?" the voice asked. "Do you enjoy the thrill… of not knowing whether you'll live or die?" He chuckled a little, seeming to enjoy himself already. "I like it… It feels almost like I control the world." His hand slowly wound around her middle, and she leaned away instinctively. "Oh, oh, oh… No leaving now," he said closer to her ear. She whimpered, tears already coming to her grassy eyes. Her body shook from the effort of staying crouched over, but every muscle locked and her only movement could be farther into the man.

"Hey, getting tired? Let's lay you down, shall we?" The girl blurted out, "No!" But he was already pushing her down, forcefully but not hard, into a pocket of grass between the bushes. She didn't want to look at him, but as he straddled her, she was forced to. She could tell his hair was dark long, pulled back into a mass behind his head and down his back. His face was angular and eyes so deeply brown they were almost black. He smiled, and she looked at the grass by her waist instead. "What, does someone not like what they see?" He asked in a sweet tone. She cried more, hoping pity would overcome him. Any words that came to her seemed so useless and vulnerable.

"You know… I've been watching you for a while now," the man stated, her tears not fazing him. He lowered his face closer to hers so it was near impossible to look away. "You're a very enchanting woman. But that filthy bunch you hang around, disgusting!" He spat just beside her head for emphasis. She flinched. "They don't know what you're capable of. They don't respect you." The girl kept trying to press herself into the ground, but there was no escaping him. Each of his hands rested over her wrists, but she didn't oppose them. His breath covered her face, smelling like a forest and spices. He laid his head against her cheek and sighed. "But I do."

He wanted to taste her; get his very fill of the magnificent woman. But he also wanted to enjoy her. So his head moved up to the crown of hair on her scalp, and with a gratifying moan, breathed in her scent. His neck was now in her face, and she closed her eyes at the handsome chest she saw under his loose hanging shirt. And she stayed completely still. He lay there, just breathing, for what seemed like minutes. Finally, the man's head went back up. He looked at the sky and laughed. "What a romantic setting, don't you think? But… I think I want a better view for my princess." And bundled her, bridal-styled, in his arms and leapt away.

She didn't know what to do, lean into his warm body for safety in the wind-filled world around her, or to lean out in disgust. They were possibly miles above the ground, coming rushing down, and springing back up again. Her stomach lurched uncontrollably, she was getting dizzy, and it seemed all she could do was grab onto his scandalously loose shirt and pray they would be landing soon. He noticed this and smiled; she would like him. Of course the girl didn't know it yet, but he did. She would love him.

Not much time had passed and he was slowing down to a large structure beside a river. It looked grand but malnourished, as if its occupants had left long ago. The walls were high and it was a dusty white, with four pillars standing tall. She looked at it only to stop her curiosity of looking at the man whose hands were dangerously close to her softest spots. But again, she dared not to question, he was obviously stronger than she was. "Welcome home," he whispered; almost as if to himself, and started walking inside the place. He didn't let her down until he had gone up a flight of stairs, lined with gold, and walked into a grand room with the largest bed she had ever seen. The man closed the door and while she said confused on the fluffy mattress, opened the windows and revealed a view of the setting sun straight ahead. "You know, some say the setting sun is more beautiful than the rising sun," he offered as conversation. She sank a little more into the sheets. The man turned around. "But you are more beautiful than even that…"

She now stood up, his gaze transfixed on her movements. "No, please just let me go…" she pleaded, backing up to the wall. He didn't move forward more than a couple of feet. "Don't worry, my sweet. You know I'll take care of you," the man said softly. He took three steps forward and was right in front of her, their chests touching. Her back hit the wall. "No…" she said again, not knowing what else could help. Her tears fell in streams dampening her and his chest. He cooed. "Don't worry… You'll be fine."

He turned her briskly and they together fell on the side of the bed; blushing and tear streaks down her face, the girl tried desperately to remove him from her. But his chest was still on hers and her hands only grasped uselessly at his hair and shoulders. "Hey now, that isn't very nice," the man said to her. He held her head steady with a firm hand and leaned down to kiss her. Her mouth was hard and unmoving; but he kissed her lips over and over, hoping to coax her into submission. He loved every curve and dimple of her body; wanting to feel more, the man sat up only for a moment to slip off his upper covering. She sat up also to try and leave, but his legs kept her hips from moving farther, and he pushed her back onto the velvety goodness of the bed.

His lips kissed hers, but she stayed firm. His hand wound behind her head and grasped at strands of silky hair. He slowly turned them to be lying straight on the bed, her legs pinned down in between his. "I don't want to make this unpleasant for you…" the man said, looking into her eyes. But she turned away from him, and he was forced to kiss her cheek and neck until she relaxed just a bit. He took his hand that was under her head and moved it across her belly, and nestled it between her legs. She stiffened again. But now that he was there, there was nothing she could do; he kissed whatever skin he could reach, neck, cheek, collarbone; while moving his hand up and down, just a little; enough to cause her to squirm. The man smiled at her skin and laughed softly. "I knew you'd like it."

The girl was trying to get away, although he was being gentle his touch was still firm. It was excruciating being immobile; sitting there, not able to move away at all. But the bed she was in cradled her comfortingly, easing just a bit of the pain. She turned her face as far as she could into them and waited for the man to do something different. And he did; after a few moments, she felt him move off the bed. Not sure of what else to do, the girl looked to where he had gone in case a different torture had piqued his interest. He was on top of her again in a flash, and the man yanked her arms above her head and fastened them with a strong yet achingly soft fabric to the top of the bed. She started to cry harder.

"Hey now, this is for your own good… I just want to be able to please you without interruption," the man said with a sly smirk. "You'll thank me."

The girl thrashed against her new bindings, only to find them stronger than they had appeared. He managed to do the same with her legs, and hyperventilation took its place. "Calm down, calm down… I'm going to make you feel good, don't you worry," said the man leaning over her. His hair fell over his broad shoulder and she got her first good look at his chest. It was big, sculpted and tan as if he had spent many hours outdoors. But he wasn't skinny by any margin, his body covering hers completely when he lay flat. She looked there to not look at the grin the girl knew must be on his smooth, warm lips. But he was looking at her face, wondering what she was thinking, if she enjoyed the scene. Then he decided to make them even, and balancing on his knees, the man took hold of two sides of her cotton shirt and ripped it apart. The next covering he saw was confusing, but still wanting to be equal with his goddess, he ripped it off as well.

She was making a pool of tears in her pillow. "Hush… This is only the beginning," he whispered to her tauntingly. He created trails of kisses from the corner of her eye, down her neck and to the swell of her breasts. He kissed circles around them before taking each nipple into his mouth, lavishing them with his tongue. She still leaned herself into the bed, but strength giving she had to relax her body and rest her weary muscles. The man took this as a good sign, and moved to finger each nipple instead while looking at her sweet face. Her eyes were shut tight but her mouth was open, and he took the opportunity to kiss it again. The girl didn't have time to respond before he moved his tongue into her, teasing hers and moving his lips in an inviting way. In hoping not to anger the man, she weakly moved her tongue against him; his growl of pleasure rumbled to her and his chest lay down onto hers.

She gasped when against her thigh was a very hard item. He thrust it into her exposed leg just a little, a taste of what was to come. She again tried to squirm away from him but it was getting old, she was tired. When he raised himself perpendicular to her the bulge he had was pronounced, and he reached for his pant strap before thinking otherwise. His hand, caught on his waist, instead moved to her waist. He did the same as before with her little green covering, and this time was not surprised to find another flimsy garment there. He looked up at her face momentarily, and found it in a terrified gaze staring back at him. He stayed there, hovering over her and gazing into eyes the same shade as her little leg covering, and slowly ripped apart the last shred of her dignity while her eyes watered and overflowed. But after this he immediately turned attention to the decadence in front of him. With her legs forcefully spread everything was in his command, and he marveled at the newfound power.

The man slowly lowered his head to her, lapping gently at her folds. She quieted, as if waiting to see what atrocious thing he would be doing next. His tongue moved to her entrance, and slipped it inside. Her breathing sped up, whether by the sensation or by nerves none could tell. He thrust it in and out, mimicking what his member would be doing, and she buried her head into the pillow even more. The man then slipped out and drifted upwards, and knew he had hit the spot when her hips bucked uncontrollably. He rumbled a laugh against her, and the girl whimpered for him to please stop one last time. But he just circled the spot over and over, her hips moving as far as the restraints allowed. After some time, the man moved away for just a moment; and replaced his tongue with calloused fingers.

He moved one slowly into her, reveling in the feel of tight wetness around him. Moving in and out at a slow pace, it wasn't long until he added one more. The girl gasped; the difference was phenomenal, and although she hated this man and this situation, a small part of her knew it was a dream that she had long ago, and the damned fates made it so. This was a man she had been told to despise; but he did not know that, to him she was only a beautiful girl with ugly friends. Her mind wandered away from the scene as he again lowered his head to her, thinking of her friends and what they would think. They would think her dirty; shamed; deflowered. Although this had once been a secret fantasy of hers she now felt ashamed of thinking about her enemy this way, in such a place. It was a dirty secret she hoped wouldn't come to light.

The girl was brought back when he moved away from her, leaving her sex exposed to the air. The man was surrounded by the setting sun's rays, making him look like an evil kind of god. He spied her questioningly. "What are you thinking about, girl?" He moved over her. "Why are you so far away from here?" She was terrified to look at him, and face half buried in the down pillow, replied with a quiet voice, "I hate you."

The man sat up and laughed hard. "But don't you see? I'm the only one that loves you. They don't care, and they wouldn't do anything like this for you. You will love me; once you see me you will love me."

The girl said nothing. But now as he leaned back to kiss her he also slid the satin that held his bottom portion off, and laid his naked self on her. His member touched her dampness and the man groaned. Rubbing himself on her, trying to prolong the moment, the man nuzzled her neck. "You smell so delicious…" he said, his sharp teeth grazing her chin. She looked into the mass of hair that fell over her chest, and when he raised himself up caught a glimpse of the throbbing thing he intended to use on her. It was beautiful, a soft yet rigid thing protruding from nowhere. But instead of turning it into her, the man reached up above her head and untied the restraints. He stepped back and looked at her, did the same with her feet, and rested his hands on the delicate ankles for a moment.

But the girl stayed in place, not knowing what now to do. The man did though; he laid down on her with a new vigor, kissing her more harshly than before. Now the sun was almost set, and he looked more like a dark creature bent on his own desires, hair amassed and eyes dark. There was no place for her to go; as he parted her legs further and nestled himself inside, the girl breathed in again the sweet smells of trees and spice. His member was halfway inside her when he growled again. She was so _tight_; he almost thought he could go no further. But he slowly pushed deeper, until every inch was engulfed in her warm nectar. The girl's hands lay still above her head, and he grabbed one of them before pulling back and entering her again. His heat could be felt through every inch of her body; it pressed her down, creating a pocket of warmth where they lay together. His legs entangled hers and he carefully wound his fingers through hers before doing it again.

He did this for a long time, slowly rocking each thrust so as not to hurt his princess. But once the wetness gathered more inside her and each plunge felt deeper, he couldn't help himself from balancing on his elbows and deepening the strides. Soon they became faster, and his breaths came in pants. He whispered the girl's name and cried out in each deeper thrust, and the bed rocked with them. But he stopped abruptly and pulled himself out of her, turned the girl on her side and lay down beside her. Spooning, he put his member back where it had been and resumed the forceful lovemaking. She hadn't energy left to fight him, knowing fully that it was useless, and tried to support herself while the man gasped into her neck.

He pulled her hair to him and fingered one nipple as before, wishing to incite something in his beauty. Until a thought occurred to him, and his hand instead traveled down her belly and to the crux of hair where he knew a secret button was waiting. The girl again bucked without intention, and the man lunged back into her, creating a wonderful mixture of tightness and depth. He sighed more, nearing his peak. He started to ravage her, no longer taking control but leaving his own body to its dark designs. He groaned how good it felt, wishing her to know that how much he enjoyed her. Just before completion, he stabbed himself into her body over and over again with slower strokes until he had finally stopped himself, already wanting the feeling back.

But after his contractions had subsided, he was left breathing heavily into her hair. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, down a small trail to the girl's neck. The man slid himself out of her and put the beautiful rump against his groin. Wrapping his arms around her he told himself he had done well, and drifted into a sleep only such a sex could inspire, knowing that now she could not leave him. But the girl stayed awake for some time, trying to find a way to escape his arms and the mansion they were in. But he was strong and she could not beat the first threshold without waking him. So after weariness turned to exhaustion, she laid herself down to rest with him, needing no blanket with his arms so tight around her chest.

Near the berries miles away, a figure appeared and looked pointedly at the basket that had been knocked on its side. Squished redness was on the ground, and a sizeable body print was still in the grass. The figure, startled, grabbed the basket with the remaining berries and ran back the way it had come with a shocked yell. "Inuyasha!" It screamed; a girlish shout. The figure ran across the field and to a campsite perhaps a mile away, where a joyful fire was roaring. The people sitting around it were looking anxious, quiet, and stood up when the figure came to them. "She wasn't there, but this was," said the figure, holding up the half crushed woven basket. A few of the people murmured something worrisome, and sat back down to plan.

After some time, the few people huddling around the fire and talking anxiously among themselves, two went back to the place that the basket was left. One of them sank to the ground and smelled the whole area, ears atop the head twitching back and forth. The other waved about a slip of paper menacingly, stepping in circles, saying things that sounded like chants. The other suddenly stood up and stared east. "There," he said. It was a small trail but it was there, and after the two went to alert the third figure, they set off to the faded lights of the sun. One was gnawing his sharp teeth as they went, smelling the lust there was left behind. 

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are welcome.


End file.
